Running in the Rain
by emach10
Summary: Percy's POV. Percy's bored and makes Annabeth go running in the rain with him.  Simple One-Shot.  Fluff.


I was sitting there eating at the dining pavilion, just like any other day at camp. I was bored too. Which was right on schedule. I looked over by the Athena table where Annabeth sat. She was laughing at something one of her siblings were saying. I wish sometimes wish I had siblings. It gets so lonely being an only child of Poseidon.

The morning started as usual, I woke up to have Annabeth pounding on my door to wake up. Then we just walked to breakfast. I wasn't very hungry so I was just moving the food around on my plate. I looked up from my plate and saw that outside was it was pouring rain.

I felt the indescribable need to go run into the ran. I would need to find someone to come with me though. I looked around the room again. I could take Grover but that would be weird...the same goes with Nico. Anyone else it would be awkward with, well besides Annabeth. I grinned at thought and jumped out of my seat. I briskly walked over to her seat and gently tugged on her. She looked at me with questioning in her eyes. "Come on!" I told her.

She obediently followed me out, me still pulling her along slightly. Once we were at the point where if you took one step more, you would step out into the rain. Since I was a head, I walked straight into the rain. She stopped though and asked, "Percy? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to go running in the rain with my best friend." With that I tugged her and she stepped out into the rain. As soon as she stepped, the rain came down on her and soaked everything. I realized how much I extremely like looking at Annabeth when she's wet.

"If I'm going to be soaked, so are you Seaweed Brain." She tells me sternly. It was then that I noticed that I wasn't getting wet. I chuckled and stuck my tongue out at her then began to run. She quickly followed me.

There was a patch of grass surrounded by trees that I ran to. I ducked behind a tree hopeing to loose her in the chase. I didn't. She jumped behind another tree and tackled me from behind. We wrestled for a little while, both fighting for dominance. Eventually I let her win, knowing that if I didn't she would be in a bad mood. As she sat on top of me pining me to the ground, I looked up at her and realized that I've never seen anyone so beautiful. With the water cascading down her face, her eyes sparkling, and her mouth shaped in that never ending smirk. My eyes caught on her lips. They were so pink, moist, and full looking. I felt myself licking my own lips.

I couldn't stop myself, I felt myself pulling my lips slowly towards hers. I knew that if I kissed her it could potentially ruin our friendship if she didn't return my feelings. I couldn't bring myself to care though. My lips slowly moved onto hers. My eyes fluttered closed. As soon as I started I pulled away, realizing what I just did. She looked so confused.

"Hey, I never said I was done." She whispered, then pulled her lips back down to mine. This kiss was more passionate and we took more time to study the way our lips moved as one. She slipped her tongue in my mouth and I felt myself start to do the tango.

Some minutes later we pulled away. My hand was buried in her hair that somehow got out of her normal pony-tail, the band no where to be found. We were both panting heavily. My other hand was cupping her face. I began to trace her features. Her eyebrows, her nose, her cheek bones, her lips...

"I've wanted to do that for so long." I whispered. She pecked me once on the lips.

"I know." She breathes. She closes her eyes, like she's in pain. "What does this make us, Percy?" She whispers back, eyes still closed.

I forced her to look back at me. "This makes you my girl, while I'm your man."

"You know this won't be easy right?" She asks me.

"I know." I tell her.

"Our parents won't like it." She tells me, uncertain.

"I'm willing to take the risk. But only for you Wise Girl." I tell her will as much willingness I can put into words. She smiles and leans in for one more kiss.

A few minutes later they are helping each other up. Still smiling like love struck idiots. Percy didn't even notice that he was soaking wet, his powers momentarily forgotten and letting the water in. They took each others hands and started towards the cabins.

They also didn't notice that half the camp was also standing outside in the rain, watching them get together. _Finally._

**I got this idea from my sister. It was her and her ex's first kiss. I loved the idea so much that I wrote a story about it. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but it would be amazing if I did. R&R please! I hope you liked it!**

**-Em**


End file.
